


Good Boy

by bamboobaby



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Other, Puppy Play, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboobaby/pseuds/bamboobaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN KINK MEME PROMPT: Jared (15-17) lives just like one of Jensen's other dogs; he has a doggy bed and toys, and goes for walkies..etc. He's also used as a breeder, all full up and pregnant with puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Jensen pushed open the door to his house, a grin spreading across his face as he heard the clattering of claws across the hard wood floor. His four dogs came sliding around the corner to greet him. His biggest Harley was in the lead with Oscar, Jay, and Icarus behind him. 

He set his briefcase down on the table by the entry way before crouching down to rub across their bodies. His fingers scratched behind Harley’s ear while his other hand ruffled the hair on Jay’s head. All four of them panted happily. 

“You guys want to go for a walk?” It was a silly question. They always wanted to go for a walk when Jensen came home but he always asked just to see their bodies wiggle from how hard they wagged their tales. 

“Okay, okay. Let me go get your leashes.” His knees cracked as he stood. Living out in the middle of nowhere, an hour from any other house meant that he didn’t exactly need leashes but it always made Jensen more comfortable using them. 

He clipped the three black ones—the longest ones—onto Harley, Oscar, and Jay while the blue one was clipped onto Icarus’s collar. Oscar and Harley needed the longer ones to run more freely—their long legs wanting to stretch more than Icarus’. Jay needed the long leash because he lagged behind and Jensen didn’t want to pull on his collar. 

He had adopted Jay six months ago. The pup had come to him at an early age of fifteen, not knowing much about Jensen’s life style but wanting to be a part of it. Jensen had fallen in love. The dogs had instantly liked Jared and Jared had adapted to the life style easily. He slept in his doggie bed and drank the water his other dogs drank. He came when his new name was called and pissed and pooped outside. 

Jensen’s grateful for the day Jay showed up at his door. His dogs had always been more hyper and restless before Jared came. Having a bitch constantly ready for them helped his dogs a great deal—and it would make Jensen a few extra bucks on the side. 

Jay was pregnant with his first batch of puppies and was due in a few months. Jensen’s dogs had knocked the bitch up almost immediately when Jensen got him. 

He opened the door and was tugged out by four over eager dogs.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jensen loved to bake. It was a weird hobby for a mechanic to have and definitely not one he bragged about. Most of what he baked had to be thrown away since he had no one to share it with. Recently he had started to bake dog treats. His dogs loved them and that way Jensen had no need to throw away perfectly good food. 

He was just setting a hot batch of bone shaped dog treats on the stove when he heard a low growl in his living room. It was rare that his dogs fought—but it had happened before. He set his oven mitts on the counter before going into the next room to see if he had to break it up. His dogs usually sorted it out, but Jay was actually not a dog and did not fight like a dog. He had to protect his pup. 

Oscar was pacing back and forth on the carpet, the pink tip of his doggie dick poking out of his furry sheath. Icarus was cuddled in blankets on the couch, snoozing on and off. Harley was lapping at Jay’s hole. 

Deciding if Jay should have a butt plug tail had been a tough decision. He’d be more of a dog, but then his other dogs wouldn’t have access to Jay’s pink pucker when they wanted. In the end, Jensen had decided to not give Jared a tail. He opened Jay up every morning before he left and when he got back from work, using four fingers and a lot of lube to make sure the pup’s hole was open and spread so there’d be little to no discomfort. 

Jensen’s cock stiffened in his pants at the sight. A dog fucking him wasn’t his cup of tea but watching a dog fuck someone else—hell yeah. He dropped down on the couch and squeezed the base of his dick through his pants. 

Harley’s tongue was eager and persistent, long and rough against Jay’s pink hole. Jensen groaned as he watched Jay spread his legs apart farther. He watched as the tip of Harley’s tongue pushed farther into Jay’s hole with every lick. 

Only the wet sound of Harley’s tongue and the pants of Jay filled the air in the house. Oscar occasionally whimpered, wanting to fuck his bitch too, but knowing Harley could kick his ass if he tried. Oscar knew he could go second. 

Jensen’s hand slipped under his pants and rubbed lightly at his cock. He didn’t like to jack off until Jay was getting was close to getting knotted. His boy made the best noises then, pants and whimpers that could be classified as moans. Watching Jay’s hole stretch to take his stud’s knot was always too much for Jensen and he always blew his load during the knotting. 

Harley began to move around Jay, half of his pink dick hanging out as he wagged his tail happily, his hips thrusting at the air once in a while. He lapped at Jay’s face and then across Jay’s torso before finding his way back to Jared’s ass. His tongue left drool behind as he licked over Jared’s tan skin. 

“You gotta mount him, Harley.” Jensen murmured. He was about to get up and pat Jay’s back, a sign that Harley knew well. He was saved the effort when Harley jumped up, his furry legs wrapping around Jay’s middle. Harley thrust blindly, the tip of his cock spreading doggy precome across Jay’s cheeks. Harley missed his mark a few more times before hitting his goal and pushing into Jay.

Jay’s body tensed from the intrusion but relaxed almost immediately. His legs spread even further and he dropped from his hands to his elbows. Harley’s hips moved quick, his doggie dick moving inside of Jay fast and hard. Just how he liked it. 

Jay’s hole burned lightly. Jensen had only prepped him a little when he had got home. Harley’s legs were wrapped tight around his middle, his claws occasionally scratching across his skin—a feeling Jay had grown to like. 

Jensen cringed as he watched Harley’s drool drop down onto Jared’s back. That was always gross, but Jay never seemed to mind. Jay seemed to just like having Harley in him. Taking him and making him his bitch. Putting him in his place.

Jensen pulled his cock out and started to jack himself off. It was pointless to try to match the pace of Harley’s thrusts in Jared—the dog was too fast. It was when Jay let a louder pant out then the rest that Jensen knew Harley was starting to knot him.

Jensen stood and walked in front of Jay. “Lick,” he said, holding his cock steady. He let his head roll back as Jay’s tongue lapped at the precome gathering on his slit. Jay’s tongue was wet and hot, the breath being punched out of him as Harley forced his knot into his hole was hot along with his tongue. 

Jensen fondled his balls with his other hand, his head tilting down to look at Jay. He watched Harley move his hips back and forth only a little, filling Jay up with come. “You getting filled up with more puppies? Gonna give me a big litter?” A groan left Jensen’s lips as he felt his orgasm near. “Think they’ll all wanna fuck their bitch mom? Keep you filled with pups?” 

Jay’s tongue left Jensen’s cock as he came. His cock, hanging untouched, spurting come onto the floor below him. Jensen gripped his own dick and began tugging hard. He whistled lightly, drawing the attention of Jay. “Gotta look at me boy,” Jensen saw Oscar creep forward and start licking up Jared’s cooling come. His orgasm hit him hard, come splattering across Jay’s head and hair. 

“Such a good boy, Jay. My good little bitch.” He tucked his dick back into his pants and snapped to get Oscar’s attention. “Come here boy. Clean your bitch.” 

Jensen settled back down onto the couch and picked up the remote. He watched Oscar lick at Jay’s face, cleaning the come up, his hips thrusting blindly at the air. Usually, Jensen would have Jared suck Oscar, let the dog fuck his face, but Harley was already squirming. He’d let Oscar wait. 

Oscar could be Jared’s round two.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are nice !!!!! and make me actually like to write !!!!!


End file.
